


【Jason中心】I Know That Feel Bro

by alikaz



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: －騎士桶遇到年幼時的自己，然後把自己撿回去養、一個我養我自己的故事（？）－Jason中心，沒cp傾向（我下筆時沒有，其他的自由心證不用跟我說謝謝－不知有沒有後續……嗯，看情況（ry





	【Jason中心】I Know That Feel Bro

杰森不知道自己眼下身在何方。

他隱約認出了這是哥譚，因為大致格局是相同的，但處處細看，處處不同，就連空氣中彌漫的氣氛都不一樣——如果說他的哥譚是個危險的地方，那眼下這個的哥譚，就是個戰場。

杰森小心翼翼地鑽回後巷的雜物堆中——他昨晚睡覺的地方，也是跟著他跨越了兩個世界的東西——雙手緊捂著自己的嘴巴，不敢發出任何的聲響，靜靜地等著那群壯漢離開，而目光則穿過雜物的間隙，試圖打量著他們手上的裝備槍械，還有像制服一般的紅白服裝，最後留意到他們身上都印有一個標記——阿卡姆精神病院的標誌。

看來這兩個哥譚市還是有一個絕對的共通點，那就是阿卡姆依舊「人才輩出」。

完全清楚被一群逃脫成功的阿卡姆病人包圍肯定必死無疑、逃也不太可能逃得掉的杰森，在對方愈漸接近、近到只離自己幾步之遙時，連呼吸都憋住了，沒有宗教信仰的他不禁向上帝祈禱，盼望衪老人家垂憐一下。

幸好，那群人沒發現到他，酒氣衝天的他們搖搖晃晃地走過了，留下很多令人在意的談話內容，包括最近的地下勢力動向、一個沒聽過的犯罪頭子的名字、還有這哥譚城的情況，而吵鬧的笑聲和叫罵則遠去了。

杰森拍著胸口長呼了口氣，在胸口至頭頂間劃了個十字，向難得搭理自己的上帝感謝，而他不知道自己其實劃錯了方向。他拉起了兜帽，爬出了雜物堆。

茫然地站在街道中，他左右張望了一會，又瞄了眼陰沉沉看著像快要下雨的晚空，咬了咬唇，把盤踞在心頭的無助壓到最頂層。

他思索著，天氣很可能要轉差，他需要一個能避雨的地方，而最理想的地點，則是該地可以長時間逗留、同時有著一定程度的底層人士在走動。杰森很快就想起他的哥譚的荒廢鐵路，那裡一定在地下，所以能避雨，同時，它總聚集了一大批無家可歸的人，可以打聽到不少情報，甚至可以說那裡就是地下世界的最大型報社，要掌握第一手資訊去那裡準沒錯。儘管那裡的情況總是相當複雜，危機又算是四伏的，但比起眼下，它又不算什麼了。

杰森雙手拍了拍腰後，想著自己身無分文，全身上下大概就只有兩顆腎臟還值點錢，真被搶了也沒辦法了。

苦中作樂的杰森彎了彎唇角，硬是從不安中，榨出一股勇氣，選了個方向便前行了。

然而，杰森萬萬沒想到，這邊的哥譚情況已經危險到這個境地：全部鐵路都已經癱瘓荒廢了，而且被一個他沒見過的武裝組織佔領，他們不止穿著制服似的近似服裝、用著阿卡姆精神病院的標誌、有著大量的槍械武器，還有著坦克！杰森從沒在哥譚見過坦克，就算是在夜空中飛來飛去的恐懼化身蝙蝠俠，也只出動過飛機而已。這麼重型、殺傷力那麼高的軍武，為什麼會在現在哥譚這個城市中？唯一可能性，便是這裡真的已經是個戰場了。

杰森看到那些鋼鐵怪物的當下便立即離開了鐵路，內心沒目的地但只知要不斷逃跑，沿途到處躲藏，路線迂迴扭曲得他都搞不清楚方向，只知要躲開所有成年人的視線，不能引起任何人的注意，誰知道分黨分派的人誰善誰惡。

他一個閃身躲在裝備箱後，待滿身裝備的民兵走遠了，才快步跑到下一個隱匿點，但不遠處又有人走近，高處掛著的紅色信號燈一明一滅的，更是讓杰森的精神加倍緊張，生怕它突然就因為自己而狂響起來，又或是直接觸發到那座重型機槍，噠噠噠的將自己掃射。

緩緩掀起地下的溝渠蓋，杰森成功趕在民兵發現到他之前跳到地下，漆黑陰暗的環境一定程度上隱去了他的身影，但仍不夠完全，蓋子上鏤空的地方，讓他仍處於危險之中，直至他真正、完全地潛到地下。

接連換了好幾條地下通道，杰森總算躲進了完全漆黑的地道中*。抬頭不見光，低頭只聞腳步聲，杰森已不太辦得清自己的方向，但隱約知道自己正往下行。他緩緩地走著、走著，機械地重複著抬腳和踏步，枯燥的移動，讓一直被腎上腺素壓抑著的飢餓感襲向腦袋，存在感比任何一次餓肚子時更為強烈，胃像火燒似的疼著。

杰森搓了搓空得要消化著空氣的胃，忍不住讓一聲沮喪的嘆氣溜出唇邊，想著自己到底是會餓死在這裡，還是等會因不合時宜的胃鳴而被人發現，當場射殺呢。

為了分散心神，杰森試圖去數他還有什麼未了的心願，試圖增加自己的求生欲──最後發現自己除了對食物還有點依戀外，也沒什麼別的事好牽掛了，母親已經吸毒過量身亡，而沒死的那個自己也沒什麼興趣知道他是否還生存*。

這時，杰森不禁想起自己偶然在報章中看到的一句話：「自我襁褓時代起，始終看顧我的天使有三──疾病、瘋狂與死亡；從此，它們伴隨我的一生。」*，而杰森扳著手指數了一下，感覺疾病不缺，死亡不遠，瘋狂嘛，也是不少的，也是不少的，大抵上也和這句講的差不多了。

實在是完美的人生。

自嘲地笑了笑後，杰森甩甩頭把不切實際的悲哀想法丟到腦後，改為許願這條地道能通往某個黃金鄉，為他帶來一點財富，又或是某個廚房，為他帶來一點食物，然而，一直對他不離不棄的霉運此刻也沒有放棄他，他推開渠蓋後四處張望，確定了這只是個作短暫休息用的睡房，甚至該說是休息室，因為這裡的生活氣息少得可憐，個人物品也寥寥無幾，連杰森在街邊用紙皮建的狗窩都比這裡像樣。

杰森隨手拿起書桌的紙張翻看了一下，把這些價值千金的戰略情報毫無興趣，皺著一張小臉把文件放回原位，接著又拿起了旁邊的鋼筆，粗略瞧不見其價值又把它放下，亦執起過被丟在地上的甲蟲布偶，只是其樣子醜得令他立即把它丟回地上。翻來覆去，最後拿起了全房看著最值錢的東西——一個電子頭盔。

頭盔的正面都亮著螢藍色的光，偶然會像血液般流過一些紅光，眼睛的部分則是淺藍的，最古怪的部分，則是頭盔上兩個尖尖的角，像哥譚那隻蝙蝠頭上戴的，但更像一對黑色的堅硬貓耳。

掂了掂，杰森不太理解這頭盔的設計意念，但他對哥譚絕大部分人士的奇裝異服的設計，都不太理解或欣賞，所以他也懶得深究了，只覺這東西拆開來，裏頭的零件相信能賣個好價錢——這才是他關心的地方——他把頭盔摟在懷裏，試圖沿著剛才的路離開。

然而，霉運實在太愛他了，根本沒想過拋棄他。

「你在幹嘛？」，悄然無聲地突然出現的青年抱著手，倚在門框邊上，杰森嚇得立即回頭，想著這人倚在那邊多久了？為什麼自己可以完全沒發現到對方？

杰森臉上驚恐的表情絕對是娛樂到來人了，只見他似笑非笑地掏出手槍，指著杰森問：「為什麼要抱著我的頭盔？」

被人贓並獲的逮著的杰森，緊抱著頭盔，瞇著眼盯著騎士手上指著自己的槍口，腳一直往後探著，在找機會逃跑，嘴上強忍著口震，厲著聲問：「你他媽誰啊？」

「阿卡姆騎士，現在哥譯市的話事人。你又是誰？」，自報出身份的騎士歪著頭說，沒有頭盔遮擋的臉龐仍帶著些許稚氣，盡管充斥著大量過於成熟的負面情緒：心理上的疲憊、邁向自毀的瘋狂、還有許多許多的憤怒，但杰森不太理解，只覺這人興許危險，但不相信對方是領導了哥譚這黑暗王國的人，於是膽子也變大了，沒去回答對方的問題，只甩下一句「關你屁事」。

杰森不會把對方和自己聯繫，因為他的人生還未曾見過這張臉，但騎士──年長的那方──自然是認得出年幼時的自己，故舉著槍的騎士內心嘆了口氣，心想難道自己又能把自己打死麼？更何況這年幼版的杰森為何會出現在這裡，也完全是個謎。

騎士瞥了眼周遭，確認沒手下經過，於是蹲下了身，側頭打量了下杰森瘦削的身子，確信對方已經久久未曾飽足過——他仍記得那餓到極點時，胃彷彿要燒起來般的感覺——騎士商量般對杰森說：「把頭盔還給我，我帶你去吃飯。」

「為什麼我要相信你？」，滿臉警戒的杰森反問，把頭盔抱得更緊了，但胃袋這叛徒卻選擇在這刻出賣他，響亮地「咕」了一聲。

「你可以不信，我也沒要求過。」，騎士聳了聳肩，仁慈地假裝沒聽到那胃鳴，省得已經臉紅耳赤的杰森挖出一個地洞來；騎士晃了晃手上的槍，續說：「只是如果我要殺你的話，我扣下板機就成了。小鬼，我難得大發善心呢！」

杰森咬著唇，盯著騎士的眼，試圖去讀對方的眼神，確認對方是否真的不會傷害自己。騎士內心默默數著，大概是五秒後，杰森才緩緩挪步過來，但警剔仍未散去，活像街邊那些野貓，盯著初次見面的人類手上的食物，尾巴高高豎起，眼睛瞪得圓圓的，一步步緩慢又無聲地踏前。

接過杰森不情不願地遞過來的頭盔，騎士哼的笑了一聲，把頭盔戴回腦袋上。

把手槍插回腰間的槍套裏後，騎士手掌朝上的伸到杰森面前，用因變聲器而扭曲得奇奇怪怪的聲音說著：「走吧，我們吃飯去。」

杰森猶豫了一會後，把手搭了上去，給騎士牽著走。在拐過某條走廊時，他噘著嘴點單：「我要吃熱狗，要有很多芝士那種。」

「沒問題。賭場後巷那攤？」，騎士隨口回答道，並揚了揚手，趕走遠方正想跑來的手下。

杰森倒抽了一口氣，難而置信地尖聲反問：「你知道那攤子？！」，同一時間，在周遭走動的民兵都瞄向他，空氣中彌漫著危險的味道，杰森立即留意到了，街頭生活鍛煉出他敏感得像雷達似的危機意識。他小心督了眼那些帶著審視和警戒的目光的來源，壓低了音量地說：「那、那可不像是你們這些大人物會去的地方，我是指……」

騎士打了個響指，又把手按到杰森的肩上，示意手下們都他媽給他冷靜點，這是他的人，誰扣下板機就等著被他收拾吧。民兵接到指令後，都紛紛移開了槍頭，繼續守著他們原本在守的地方。

確定了沒有任何一個槍口指向這邊了，騎士才回答道：「但它是全哥譚最好吃的熱狗。要我說，那肥矮企鵝唯一做過的好事，就是沒把那攤販趕走，不管他是有意還是無心。」 

語畢，騎士便沒有說話了，興許是因為愈接近出口，周遭走動的手下便愈多。杰森不斷打量著四周，眼前是一條長長的地下行車隧道，現則停泊了大量的坦克車，舉目都是阿卡姆的標誌，高處還飄蕩著一道又一道的巨大旗幟，像極了杰森想像中的國家會設在邊境的軍事要塞，不安充斥在他小小的心臟裏，沉甸甸的壓得他連呼吸都感到困難，更別說開口說話。

沉默的兩人不自覺地一同緊抿著嘴唇，顏色相似、只是明度有點分別的藍眼也不約而同地微微瞇起，難怪在上了私家車後，被滿頭白髮的司機調侃：「你哪裡搞來的私生子？」

騎士待車子發動後，駛離了基地後才淡淡地回答：「別那麼多廢話，喪鐘。」

「喪鐘？」，杰森難而置信地指著沒戴上面具，只是把鴨嘴獸壓得極低及戴著黑色半邊眼罩的司機，反問：「你說他是喪鐘？「那個」喪鐘？雇用一次夠我吃一輩子飯的喪鐘？」，接連地問完後，才察覺到自己指著別人的動作不太禮貌，立即放下手，吶吶地補充：「我以前混的街區，有個混混頭子經常把你掛在嘴邊，吹噓說自己曾雇用過你。」

喪鐘擺擺手，示意杰森不用緊張，但又再問多次：「小鬼你跟他到底什麼關係？」

「碰巧遇到。」，這是杰森的答案。

「他偷了我的頭盔……想笑就笑吧，但想想為什麼一個小鬼能潛到我休息室，回去得加強防備。」，騎士語氣中帶著焦慮，杰森想他等會可以大發慈悲給這人講講他的路線，儘管他也不太記得自己是怎行過去的了。

「只是這樣？」，喪鐘一打軚盤，把車子轉到某人跡罕至的小巷裏，「我最討厭既要雇僱兵保護他們，但同時又對他們有所隱瞞的老闆了，我希望你能注意這點。」

「我知道！」，騎士煩躁地說完，抿著嘴在頭盔下飛快地瞟了瞟喪鐘，放緩了聲線說：「只是情況有點詭異，一切都是突然發生，我也知之不詳。」

喪鐘哼笑了一聲，直接把車子停在小巷裏，說：「那就告訴我你的推測，小偵探。」

騎士抿著嘴，望了望車內所有被貼上單向玻璃貼紙的車窗，煩躁地摘下頭盔，又急又快地說：「要不就是另一個平行世界，要不就是時間線之類的狗屎東西，我不知道這他媽的是哪一種，反正這是小時候的我、還沒去偷蝙蝠車零件前的我，沒跑了，我還沒瘋到忘掉了以前的自己長哪樣，除非有基因工程把我童年都照樣給他來一遍，否則這只能是我──另一個我。」

喪鐘轉過頭，認真端詳了會兩人的臉龐，比對了一會，點點頭確認了騎士的說法，而騎士則立即偏過頭去，戴回頭盔，像討厭被人看臉看那麼久，杰森想是因為臉上的傷㾗的緣故，儘管這刻的他不知道騎士經歷過什麼事，而且眼下還有件更重要的事需要詢問：「另一個我？你是我？這、這太奇怪了吧！」

「這世界失常才叫常態，你總有一天會明白──語出自有可能成為你未來的你。」，騎士冷笑了一聲，把杰森的頭髮搓成一個雞窩。

「如此具教育意義，發人深省。」，喪鐘冷淡地回了一句嘲諷，並重新發動了車子，「那未來呢？要是這個杰森無法回到自己的世界，你要怎麼辦？這個哥譚也不是他的哥譚，危險程度也完全不一樣……而且，你大概也不會讓他去偷蝙蝠車吧？」

好不容易才掙開騎士的手的杰森挑著眉問：「這麼說就是大杰森你偷過？酷。」

騎士沒回應杰森的問題，反朝著喪鐘低吼：「別說多餘的話，斯萊德！」

「方才你自己明明也提及了，親愛的『老闆』。」，喪鐘說，「但重點是你日後的部署，你到底想怎樣？這孩子你又想怎樣處理？只有這些麻煩你如實坦白。」

騎士沉吟了一會，把腦內許多方案否決掉，思來想去，好像也只能自己來把自己養大──不論交給哪一個身家清白的人，都有可能被蝙蝠俠發現，而他絕對不會親手把自己送給那隻假仁假義的蝙蝠，更不會把自己送入危險中，就算小丑現在已經死了……這也許是一個機會，去改變自己的命運，就算那並不是同一個自己，但至少會有一個「杰森」的命運被改變。

「訓練他。」，騎士說，「訓練到誰也無法傷害他的地步──別說你和我加起來都做不到這事。」

「那就是你要當自己的『蝙蝠俠』了？你懂我的意思。」，喪鐘帶著笑意問。

「去你媽的蝙蝠俠。」，騎士舉著中指回答。

喪鐘才不理會他雇主有什麼小情緒呢，自顧自的笑得歡懷，騎士抱著手也懶得再理他。車子駛回大街，紅彤彤的交通燈照進了車子，映得所有人的臉龐都鍍了層紅光。杰森被光刺得瞇起了眼，逮著兩人談話中的空檔，連忙問道：「你們要訓練我？為了什麼？」

「不為什麼，就尋個開心。」，騎士迴避了這個問題，「總之，我包你三餐──或者四餐，你太瘦了──還有住宿之類，甚至可以考慮給你開點薪酬、或者叫零用錢，我們會把你訓練得至少可以在幾分鐘內徒手殺死三名壯漢的地步，但作為交換，你的生活就會被大量的訓練和課堂佔據，而且半隻腳踏入這地下社會──儘管我殺的都是該死的壞人──最重要的是：你不可以擅自離開我給你劃下的生活區，除非事先得到我批准，而且除了在喪鐘和我面前外，你都必須戴著頭盔或面具，真名也不准向他人提起。」

騎士的話音一落，杰森便立即舉著手說：「我答應。」，生怕對方反悔般，他緊盯著騎士立即補充說：「我——或者你——本來就是生在犯罪小巷，小時候便已經開始偷東西，連學都沒法上，你倒是告訴，我現在踏入黑社會，與長大後加入當名在底層打滾的混混，有分別嗎？我已經受夠了為一小片麵包而趴在地上被拳打腳踢的日子了。而且──你說你殺的都是壞人？」

「我也受夠了。」，騎士和應，勾起了頭盔底下的一邊唇角，笑得嘲諷，同時又笑得悲哀。他側著頭看著窗外變換得飛快的街景，慢慢地、像在一個個用詞都要雕琢般續說：「受夠了這座不知悔改的城市，也膩煩了某人過於仁慈又温吞的做法，所以，我自己動手，以鮮血給那些蠢貨一些教訓──我在整頓這座城市，把垃圾清掃出哥譚。」

杰森張著嘴眨了眨眼，以他的年歲，他不太明白騎士話裏那份要把說話者都給壓死的重量，也不明白這條道路會讓他損失多少東西──從有形到無形，說的是將近一無所有的他僅餘的、在懷裏的、又或是該說是他腦內還沒被揍成碎片的一切──所以男孩也只能乾巴巴地回了聲：「酷。」，但又因為他自己的經歴，故他說出這個單字時，配上了一個贊同的點頭動作，以及一個盡力地嚴肅起來的表情，可說是對騎士的做法樂見其成。

儘管看不見，但杰森感覺到自己被騎士瞪了一眼，他本想細那眼有何用意，但車子偏偏就在這刻到達目的地，停泊了在路邊。

喪鐘從駕駛座上回頭，朝騎士丟來一大包衣物，說：「我餓了，而且很想回去看電視，所以你們趕緊挪挪屁股滾下車吧。」

騎士撇了撇嘴，把紅色的連帽衫、側扣式褲子、鴨舌帽等等的「正常人服裝」一件件套上身後，把頭盔丟到駕駛座旁邊，推著杰森下車了，就是關上車門前，小聲地對喪鐘吩咐了幾句，但當時已在車外的杰森聽不清楚——再者，他的心神也幾近被熱狗攤勾去了大半，泛濫的唾液已經多得堪比又在消化空氣的胃液差不多了。

待騎士一關上車門，車子便立即發動引擎，絕塵離開，令騎士不禁往上翻了個白眼，搭著杰森的肩膀，沒好氣地說：「走吧走吧，吃飯了，一顆麵包碎也別留給那白髮老頭。」

**Author's Note:**

> * 開始鬼扯，遊戲中騎士是有駐紮在地下通道，但騎士活像成語故事那狡兔般搞了十幾廿個基地出來，所以我也不知道總部在哪，而和他的終戰是在類似百貨公司的地方的地下，所以就當那邊是騎士日常最常待著的地方吧……甲蟲布偶則是遊戲中經常出現的背景物品，多到我曾懷疑是某種彩蛋或致敬，而這娃娃在上述騎士所待的建築物裏也有的，它特點是長得很醜、樣子很猥瑣（。
> 
> * 這邊用的是N52的設定，母親是Catherine Todd，原本是個大家閨秀，無奈誤信了愛情找錯了結婚的對象，最後在不如意的生活中染上毒癮，吸毒過量身亡，而杰森很愛他的母親，亦是日常照顧她的人；父親是Wills Todd，是個罪犯，而且在N52的設定中他曾虐待過杰森及他的母親，所以杰森痛恨他。
> 
> * 語出自畫家艾德華・孟克（Edward Munch），最有名的作品就是大家一定有看過的《吶喊》，而這邊用的是台版《我和殺人魔相處的那一年》中的版本
> 
> ─────
> 
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729732)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
